


Diana x Ember

by Kingeccho



Category: Brawlhalla (Video Game)
Genre: Action, Cunnilingus, F/F, Humor, Lesbian Sex, Michael Jackson puns, Mind Control, Vaginal Fingering, f/f - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-16
Updated: 2020-11-16
Packaged: 2021-03-09 23:15:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,051
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27593987
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kingeccho/pseuds/Kingeccho
Summary: Diana and Ember are training in the woods, but somehow end up at Diana's place.P.S. Anyone who can name every pun/joke gets a digital cookie.P.P.S. I also have a Fiverr. If you enjoy what you've read, visit kingofweird and I'll write anything you suggest. I have no limits and I never judge.
Relationships: Ember/Diana (Brawlhalla)
Kudos: 10





	Diana x Ember

Ember is knocked down again by Diana. “Come on,” Diana taunted, “You were talking so much trash, I thought it was trash day. Now you’re fighting like it is. Let’s go. Give me a challenge.” Ember takes a breath, picks up her bow, and dashes towards Diana. She sidesteps her with ease, playfully bonking her on the head with her bow and faking a fake yawn. Ember growls at the taunting and teasing and draws back her bow. She releases three arrows that Diana dodges, blocks, and catches then tosses behind her. 

This frustrated Ember to no end. ‘Dammit!’ she thought ‘I can’t land a single thing! Ok, ok, calm down. You kicked dragons out of Fangwild for a living. A glorified bat exterminator should be nothing. Just clear your mind, be on your guard, and pick your movements wisely. You can do this.’ While Ember is calming herself, Diana is doing tricks with her bow, just waiting for her opponent’s next move. Ember then bends down, palm on the surface. Leaves begin forming below before a portal begins to appear. This grabs Diana’s attention, but she still carries her smug attitude. Ember darts her gaze towards her as Ash, her wolf ally, erupts from the ground. She mounts him and he makes a beeline for Diana, who just stands there. Ash, seething, snarling, foaming at the mouth, takes offense to the lack of care from his target, causing him to run faster. 

Right before he makes contact with her, Diana leaps over both Ash and Ember, winking at them in the process. As she lands with grace, both Ash and Ember are livid. He prepares to charge again before Diana drops her bow and reaches behind herself. A staredown ensues. Ash plants his feet as Ember draws back her bow. Diana narrows her eyes with her hands still behind her back. Before anything transpires, Diana pulls out a red cape. Finally being done with this, Ash dumps Ember and creates his own portal, befuddling both Ember and Diana. “Where are you going?” Ember asked confused, “Look,” Ash replies, “I love you and I’d do anything for you and I know the same is true vice versa, but there is no way in hell that I’m doing ANYTHING that would have ANY sort of relation to Teros! I’m done.” And with that, he emerges in the portal.

Diana laughs hysterically as Ember blushes. ‘Coward,’ Ember thinks to herself again. She then turns to see Diana in a laughing fit. Embarrassed and frustrated beyond belief, she figures she might as well use her last resort. 

She blows an ear piercing whistle. “Ow,” Diana complains, stopping her fit and clutching her ears. She then hears a strange noise. It sounded like it went in the bushes behind her. She quickly turned to see a few leaves have fallen. She then hears some flapping above her, causing her to look up, but nothing was there. She turns to where Ember was standing, but is now an empty spot. She’s now completely on her guard, surveying the area around her. She hears noises from the smallest leaf drop to the loudest footstep. She picks her bow back up to brace for the ambush.

All of a sudden, Yarra, Ember’s Raven ally, soars towards Diana. Before she could react, Yarra attacks her with a wing, knocking her down. Diana stands up and searches for the Raven. She then began to feel something on her head. She looks up to see Yarra standing there, who then proceeds to peck her head. Diana tries to swat Yarra away while yelling profanities. But Yarra is too quick, dodging every swat and flying around Diana, pecking her wherever she can, from her face to her arms, legs, head, neck, etc.

Eventually, Diana successfully grabs Yarra with both hands. Yarra then grabs Diana’s head with both wings and gives her a big kiss, causing her to release her. Yarra then taunts Diana by sticking her tongue out, saying “Nah nah nah-nah na!”, pulling out a salt shaker and pouring salt on Diana, until she’d had enough. Diana growled in anger and ran toward Yarra, who soars away from her. 

Diana chases Yarra for a while until she flies up and Ember appears and punches her right in the jaw, then knocks her in the air. She jumps to meet her and gives her three kicks before knocking her back down, where she nearly stomps on her before Diana rolls out of the way, stands up and attempts to punch her, but Ember grabs her arm and back elbows her in the nose. She then goes for a kick, but Diana catches her foot, swings her, and throws her towards a tree. Ember then shifts to where she lands feet first on the tree, then jumps towards Diana, where she headbutts her in the stomach, then knees her in her forehead, knocking her on her back. She kips up and chuckles.

“Cheap shot,” she says, wiping a drop of blood from her nose, “You wanted a challenge, well there ya go.” Ember retorts, “True,” Diana agrees, “Well, I guess that means enough warming up.” “Couldn’t agree more,” Ember responds, taking off her hood. They both get in a battle stance. Waiting for the other to make a move.

Ember engages. She dashes to Diana, where she grabs her arm, using her momentum to swing around and wrap her legs around her other arm. She then throws Diana, who lands on her feet and charges to Ember, shoulder tackling her, causing her to stumble backwards. She dashes towards her and punches her face and stomach, then kicks the back of her head. Ember tumbles forward, but rolls through and mule kicks Diana. She then turns to spring kick her, but Diana catches her, where she slams her on the ground four times, but when she goes for a fifth, Ember grabs her left arm and puts her in an armbar. Still grabbing her arm, Ember stands and throws Diana and kicks her towards a bush. She quickly emerges from the bush and attempts to kick Ember, who ducks it. She then punches Diana three times, but they were all blocked. Diana attempts to trip Ember, who jumps over her leg, grabs her shoulders, pushes herself up and wraps her legs around Diana’s neck, then flips her onto her back. She then starts wailing on Diana. Right, left, right, left, right, left, right, left, then Diana grabs her wrists and pulls her in for a headbutt. She then gets her legs between them and kicks her off. They both stand. Both know this is a stalemate, but neither are willing to end this until there’s one woman standing.

Diana pulls out her pistols and Ember pulls out her katars. Diana shoots at Ember who easily dodges the bullet. “You’re just a bad shot, aren’t ya?” Ember taunted. Diana just stands there. The bullet ricochets off of a rock and a tree, shoots behind Diana, who’s wearing the biggest smile, off of another tree, and finally bouncing off of another rock beside Ember, who realizes at the last possible second, and blocks it with her katars, but when she does, the bullet explodes and out comes some powder-like substance, temporarily blinding her. She then felt something latch onto her feet. It constricts them together and pulls her towards Diana, whose pistol was the source of the unknown object, it being a whip. 

“Yield,” Diana demands. Ember flips Diana off. “At least buy me dinner first and maybe I’ll consider,” Diana said with a smirk, “You’re gross,” Ember responded with disgust “Don’t be so dirty, Diana.” “Now you’re just doing this on purpose,” Diana retorts, “I have no idea what you’re talking about,” Ember said, playing dumb, “I’m just a victum of being shot by a smooth criminal. Now I’m in a bit of a jam.” “Stop it!” Diana exclaimed, having enough of Ember’s dumb jokes, “I could,” Ember chuckled, “But then I’d have to bill ye, Jean.”

“That’s it!” Diana exclaimed, releasing Ember from her whip, “I’m done!” “What?” Ember asked in a coy manner “You have to go home cause you’re real tired?” Diana grits her teeth and says, “If you make one more joke.” “Then what?” Ember asks “You’ll scre- AH!” Ember squeaks as Diana wraps her torso with her whip, “I warned you,” Diana says, “Ok, wait,” Ember says “What?!” Diana snaps back “I just wanted to tell you...The way you ma-” Diana puts a bag of bullets in her mouth, “That should shut you up for a little,” Diana then began dragging Ember, who is humming “The Way You Make Me Feel”, back to her home. 

Along the way, they pass Yumiko who greets Diana, but quickly notices Ember. She’s confused at first, but then asks, “One too many MJ jokes?” Both nod. Yumiko giggles and says “Ok, try not to kill her.” “No promises,” Diana responded with a cold tone.

When they get to her house, Diana dumps ember on her hardwood floor. Ember spits out the bag and says “Jeez. At least buy me dinner before putting your sack in my mouth.” “You’re just not gonna shut up, are you?” Diana responded, leaning on her wall “Nope,” Ember answers gleefully, “Ok,” Diana says “Until you learn to, you’ll stay right there. Have fun. I’m gonna make something to eat.” “Can I have something?” Ember pleads “You done with the jokes?” Diana answers. Ember pouts.

A few hours pass and Ember is just sitting against a wall as Diana sits on her chair, reading. The room is quiet for the most part until a growl is heard. Diana turns towards Ember who is looking at her with puppy eyes. Another growl is heard as Ember dramatically groans. Diana goes back to reading, completely ignoring her. A few minutes go by with nothing but the sounds of Ember’s stomach and her overreacting.

“Is that really necessary?” Diana finally says “I’m trying to read.” “But my tummyyy,” Ember whines, “Can’t you call one of your animal friends to get you something?” “One,” Ember retorts, “My hands are a bit preoccupied. Two, that is a complete misuse of my ability, I’ll have you know. And three, I’ve tried and let’s just say I’m lucky Ash still allies himself with me.” Diana shrugs and gets back to reading.

The growling and groaning continue while Diana reads. Though it is annoying, she can’t help but to feel guilty. What if she hadn’t eaten all day? It sure sounded like it. And here she was making food damn near right in front of her while she suffered. Diana sighs and stands to go to her fridge. She pulls out a container of spaghetti and plates some. She then heats it up in her microwave and gives it to Ember. “Any more jokes and I step in it.” Diana warns. Ember considers it. “You’re just unbelievable,” Diana says as she goes to sit back down to read.

Ember clears her throat, causing Diana to look up from her novel again. Ember then moves her fingers, reminding her that she tied her up. She gets up, goes to Ember, kneels down, grabs the fork, and feeds her. 

‘Sure I could untie her so she can feed herself,’ Diana thought, ‘But she needs to learn her lesson. Plus, she’s kinda cute, nibbling on the fork. Wait! NO! Ah, dammit. Stupid thoughts.’ With her sudden change of thought, Diana accidentally got sauce on Ember’s cheek. She doesn’t have napkins so she wipes it off with her finger. Not one to waste food, she puts her finger to Ember’s mouth. Ember welcomes it and licks the sauce off, but she’s still sucking on her finger. 

Diana is taken aback by her action. She didn’t know how to react. First she was sparring with her in the woods and now she’s sucking on her finger. Though, she slightly enjoyed the feeling of the huntress’s tongue. She then hears a soft moan escape from her. ‘Oh, that can’t be right,’ Diana says in her thoughts, ‘Is she...aroused? What happened to her? She doesn’t usually act like this.’ 

Ember notices Diana’s gaze and stares at her with lust-filled eyes. Diana snaps out of her line of thinking and pulls out her finger, causing an audible pop. Ember giggles and says “You sure took your sweet time. Did you enjoy my tongue? It can do more if you’re curious.” “Ok, you’re done,” Diana said, picking up the plate of spaghetti, “Your stomach shouldn’t be that bothered anymore so you shouldn’t be a problem.” Diana wraps up the plate and puts it in the fridge.

Diana then sits back down to read as Ember sits on the wall, staring into space. Ten minutes later, Diana realizes that she can’t focus. She’s constantly finding herself thinking about the earlier event and Ember’s proposal. The more she thinks about it, the more enticing it sounds. “Dianaaa,” Ember whines again, “Whaaat,” Diana mocks, “I’m booored,” Ember responds. Diana was growing bored, herself. She lost all interest in her book and she lost her remote to her TV. Ember’s proposal revisits her mind and she finally gives in. She was bored beyond belief and she was extremely turned on. 

She goes over to Ember, folds her arms, and says “Fine.” Ember tilts her head in confusion, “Fine what?” She asks “You remember what you said earlier?” Ember’s face lights up before she says “Oh, so yo-” Diana puts a finger to her lips and says “Shshshsh. No talking. No teasing. Just please me until I cum and vice versa and we’re done. We tell no one. This never happens again. If any of these commands are broken, you die. Understand?” Ember nods, “What did I say?” Diana demands “Only pleasure and this never happened or it’s my ass.” Ember recaps “Good,” Diana responds.

She stands, pulls down her shorts, and underwear, grabs the back of Ember’s head, pulls her over to the couch, and shoves her head in her vagina, where Ember hungrily devours her. She moans at the sudden action as she shoves Ember’s face further inside her, never breaking eye contact. Ember shoves her tongue as far into Diana as she can and moves her head to reach better angles.

Diana began petting Ember’s head to signal to her how well she was doing, seeing as she couldn’t verbally tell her, due to her rules. Ember loved the subtle signal. It encouraged her to lick faster and suck harder. The sudden change caused Diana to moan louder.

After some time, Diana feels her orgasm approaching. Knowing this, Ember latches onto her clit and begins sucking. This drives Diana insane as she squeals and tightens her grip on her head. She throws her head back as she cums, moaning and cursing as she rides out her orgasm, grinding herself on Ember’s face. Ember catches most of it and swallows. As she calms down, Diana sits there, trying to catch her breath, still holding Ember’s hair.

She then stood up, pulled Ember up by her hair, turned her around, pulled down her pants and underwear, and sat her down in her lap. She then puts two fingers in her mouth, coating them in saliva, and shoves them into Ember, who let out a gasp. She moves her fingers with ease because of how wet Ember is.

Ember throws her head back, letting out a moan because of Diana’s actions, giving her easy access to her neck. She leaps at the opportunity, latching her mouth onto Ember’s exposed skin, biting and sucking on it. Ember was in pure bliss. She melted at the simultaneous pleasure of her neck and vagina, moaning louder.

Diana then places her thumb on Ember’s clit, rubbing it while adding in another finger. She loved how tight Ember was. It’s no secret that she was a virgin, something she was constantly teased for. ‘It’s almost a shame that no one can know about this,’ Diana contemplates, ‘Especially Ragnir. The look on his face if he were to find out would be priceless.’

Ember’s walls begin to tighten around Diana’s fingers, giving her the indication that she’s about to cum. Without thinking, Diana goes to her ear and whispers, “Do it. Cum on my fingers already, you fucking virgin.” This sent a shiver down Ember’s spine and excited her even more. After a few more strokes, Ember cums, coating Diana’s hand. Diana then put her hand in Ember’s mouth, enjoying her mouth like before. After Ember cleans her hand, Diana pulls her in for a kiss, tasting her, almost regretting not returning the favor she gave her.

“Like I said,” Diana said “I know,” Ember responds. Diana takes her pistol and retracts her whip. “Good,” she retorts, “I guess you’ve learned your lesson. Now go shower. You can use my clothes.”

Ember takes some clothes from Diana’s room and heads to the shower. She washes everywhere, but when she washes her face, Ember starts to get very confused. “How the hell?” She begins “Where the hell? Why the hell? When the hell?!”

Diana hears the commotion and decides to inspect. She knocks on the door and asks “Everything alright in there?” Ember answered back with “WHAT THE HELL?!?!”

After her shower, Ember was very confused. The last thing she remembered was blocking a bullet and powder-like substance erupting from it. She relays this to Diana when they sit to talk. “Wait right here,” Diana said, suspicious. She then goes to her weapon drawer in her room. She pulls out her ammo drawer. In it, she picks up a bag of ammo that Cassidy and Caspian gave to her. It looked nearly identical to her usual gear, so she thought nothing of it before. She then reads the note again. “Happy Birthday, Jerk! -XOXO Sincerely yours, Cassidy x Caspian P.S. Funny how your b-day falls on the week before April Fool’s day. Keep an eye out, princess.”

“SON OF A BITCH!!!” Diana exclaims before storming back to Ember “Those fuckwombles did this! That’s why you were acting wonky!” Ember was fuming after reading the letter. “We need to get them back!” They both say in unison.


End file.
